Finding Hope
by kingofsarcasm
Summary: A Dacey Fic. My take on how Lacey Porter should have handled some of the events in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first time every writing a story. I enjoy creating stories in my head. Let see if i can put it in writing. Constructive criticism welcomed. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Do you wanna met up later on tonight?"

"Sure. Maybe at the library at 7?"

"Sure."

Danny moves to Jo's side and squeezes her hand. From a distance Lacey's heart sank. She squeezed the books she held to her chest. She bit her bottom lip in hopes of fighting the tears that began to sting her eyes. Her chest tightens. She quickly made her way the restroom near the computer room knowing no one would be in there. She paced up and down gasping for air trying to gather her thoughts.

_Lacey it's over what are you doing? He chose her! He is not worth your tears. They are not worth your sanity._

Lacey puts her back to the bathroom stall looking up at the ceiling filled with dust. Tears began to fall uncontrollably. She loves Danny. She sacrificed everything for Danny. And he chose Jo. Lacey felt herself falling into a dark abyss again. Drowning in a pool of despair and betrayal like she did 5 years ago.

_It is my fault. I pushed him to her._

The thought made Lacey feel even worse about herself. The aching pain residing in her chest and right leg refused to go away. She felt vulnerable and insecure. She felt she was not enough for Danny. That is why he lied. That is why he left. Jo was really the one. Suddenly the sex tape scandal plagued her thoughts. She felt alone and lost. Lacey couldn't hold it in anymore. Danny was all she had. Or at least that is what she thought.

The bathroom doors open. Lacey quickly tries to wipe the tears away but it was too late.

"Lacey?" Lacey looks over to see a concerned Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe." Lacey said while wiping away her tears."What's up?"

"Lacey. I..is everything-". The late bell interrupts Phoebe.

"Um..I have Economics right now. You know how Mr. Appleton can be." Lacey said while gathering her books. "I have to go." Lacey tried to walk past her old friend.

"Lacey!" Phoebe's voice was filled with worry. Lacey turned to face Phoebe.

"What?" Lacey's said softly.

"Lacey I am so sor-"

"What you're sorry? I haven't heard from you since god knows how long. You find me in a bathroom crying and you are sorry?!" Lacey's sadness quickly turned to anger. "We are supposes to be friends!"

Phoebe was baffled." Wh- what in the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe stammered while slightly raising her voice. "You stopped speaking to me. You chose Danny over me. I never left. Yes, we had issues, but we could have worked it out like we always do." Phoebe's voice began to break."You and Sarita had problems. I have no ill feeling towards you Lacey. Don't take your anger or frustration out on me! I don't remember exactly what happened at Johnny Cakes. Homecoming was just weird and..and I find you in a bathroom crying your eyes out. I just-" Phoebe shakes her head in frustration while wiping the few tears that escaped her eyes away.

Lacey stood with her books to her chest tapping her foot anxiously.

'She's right.' Lacey thought. Lacey was so focused on clearing Danny's name and being with Danny she never thought to think how Phoebe felt. She just assumed Phoebe hated her for being with Danny. Sarita made it very clear about how she felt about Lacey and Danny. Not Phoebe.

"Lacey. I love you. What did you expect me to do if I seen you like this?"

"Give me a hug and say you missed me." Lacey said with tears streaming down her face. Phoebe chuckled and embraced Lacey.

In the middle of the bathroom during 4th period, Lacey and Phoebe shared a hug. A hug that brought Lacey such comfort. She felt safe which lead her to cry harder on Phoebe's shoulder. As she cried, Lacey felt something. A feeling that was faint yet satisfying. Lacey felt hopeful. On the surface sadness reign, but deep down inside she felt promise. She knew this pain was temporary. She knew one day this would be over and she would move on with her life. Like she had done once before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For 5 minutes Phoebe held Lacey without saying a word. During this time all Lacey could think of was how she felt lonely ever since she choose Danny over everything. Over everyone. she cried even harder. Lacey felt this wasn't the time or place to have a heart to heart with Phoebe. Lacey breaks away from the embrace. Lacey noticed Phoebe's blouse was drenched with her tears. She covered her mouth hiding her beautiful smile.

"What?" Phoebe smiled."Is there something in my teeth?" Phoebe made a funny face by picking her teeth with her tongue making Lacey laugh. "Aww Lace. You are so beautiful."

Lacey looked down playing with her fingers. "Phoebs. Thank you..for that. I really needed that."

Phoebe walked over to Lacey and grabbed her hands. "Lacey...during that whole thing with Regina...you weren't... mean. Aside from you going Hulk on me at the grief session." Phoebe and Lacey laugh." I don't know exactly how to put it, but I know a good friend...a good person when I see one."

"Phoebe I felt so alone and you have brought me great ...something" Lacey truly couldn't express how good Phoebe made her feel. Lacey felt there was a rock lifted off her shoulder. However, Lacey knew she had a long way to gain her confidence back. "I don't think I'm up for this evil place they call high school. My mom won't be home until late. Wanna ditch?"

"You betcha" Phoebe said while doing a little dance. She stop when she seen a 'what are you doing' look on Lacey's face."Too much." Lacey couldn't help but smile. She grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Let's go you fool."

The halls were quiet. Lacey and Phoebe share small talk while walking to Lacey's locker to get her car keys.  
"Lacey we've missed you. Even though Sarita won't admit she does too." Phoebe was very giddy. Phoebe continued to ramble about all of the drama Lacey missed out on. Lacey was getting a very positive vibe from her. Something Lacey truly needed at this moment. Although Lacey was in a somewhat of good place, she was still afraid. She was afraid Sarita wouldn't accept her back. She was afraid the whole school would see her different. A bad different. Even though Danny is somewhat in the "cool kids", it is not because of his charm. People see dollar signs when they look at Danny. Lacey kissed her teeth. Quite frankly thinking of Danny pissed her off.

"Lacey are you OK?" Phoebe said interrupting Lacey's thoughts. Lacey turned to realized she was so deep in her thought she passed her locker where Phoebe was standing.

"Pfft. Sorry about that." Lacey walked over to her locker and began entering her combination code." So do you wanna get your stuff and meet me at my car? The last thing we need on our records is detention for skipping"

"Oh right. See you in 5." Phoebe jogged down the and made a left.

Lacey opened her locker and put her books in. While rushing to put everything in the locker her Economics text fell to the floor. "Crap." Lacey said under her breath. She decided to leave the book on the floor while she got her locker organized. Lacey looked at her watched. It was 10:14 am. Lacey and Phoebe had to hurry because at 10:25am, the security guards lock the parking lock gates to prevent students from going off campus for lunch. A new rule that Lacey thought was ridiculous. We all know how it goes 'It takes one to ruin it for everybody.'.

"Excuse me. You dropped your book."

"Oh Thank-." Lacey looked to right and immediately rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Archie? I thought you were expelled." She took the book from Archie and placed it in her locker. She grabbed her purse and closed the door to her locker.

"Well its nice to see you too." Lacey shot him a look.

'Um..my mom kinda made it happened" Archie said as he watched Lacey cross her arms and tilt her head to the right. "Lace you must really hate me right now-"

"I mean yeah considering you poisoned an innocent person to frame another." Lacey threw her hands up. She felt her temperature rise. "I gotta go. Welcome back to Green Grove."

Lacey walked away from Archie who looked troubled. A part of her felt justified for being short with Archie. Of course, why wouldn't she? He poisoned Cole to get at Danny.

_Danny. Am I mad at Archie for poisoning Cole? Or am I mad because he framed Danny?_

Lacey sighed. She felt conflicted. The ordeal with Danny is now clouding her judgement. Lacey made it to her car dodging 3 guards in the process.

_Where in the hell is Phoebe?_

Lacey walked to the passenger side of the car to see Phoebe kneeling. "Where have you been? Mr. Andrews almost wrote me." Phoebe said while fix her clothes. Lacey unlocked the doors and they both got in. Lacey turned on the car and they both put on their seatbelts.  
"Sorry. How did you get away?" Lacey asked while pulling out of the parking space.  
'Ugh don't ask." Phoebe said while fixing her make up in a mirror. Lacey laughed and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews. Like I said I am not a writer. Storytelling is not my forte, but I fell in love with Lacey's character and the "idea" of Twisted which is why I decided to write this. Also I am not a big fan of long paragraphs so you will see more dialogue between the characters rather than long paragraphs expressing the characters feeling and thoughts in detail. Although it is necessary for good storytelling I do not possess the talent as of yet. Thanks again ;) **

Chapter 3

"So I have cookies n cream, mozzarella sticks, and cereal. What do you want?" Lacey asked while shuffling through the fridge.

Phoebe took a seat on the center island in Lacey's kitchen. "Maybe we should have stop by somewhere for lunch."

"Well." Lacey closed the refrigerator door and crossed her arms. "Curry chicken is on the menu tonight. I think she's going shopping after work. I can order pizza if you want."  
Phoebe's eyes widen and said "Yes! Their Chocolate Lava cake is to die for. I'm in."

For the next 3 hours Lacey and Phoebe caught up in Lacey's room. They both sat on her bed as they talked about everything. And everyone.

"Honestly, Hayden is such a waste." Phoebe said matter of factly.

"Phoebe!" Lacey said trying to hold in her laugh.

"I'm sorry, but she stands there doing nothing. She looks like a deer in headlights. I am project lead in this play. I expect excellence." Phoebe said holding her head up high.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. The drunk driving PSA was tragic." Lacey said taking a sip of water.

"Oh yeah. That video of Jo was humiliating." Lacey unconsciously rolled her eyes and Phoebe caught it."What was that?" Phoebe said while pointing her finger at Lacey.  
"What was what?" Lacey said while fluffing her clothes thinking Phoebe spotted a bug.  
"No no. When I mentioned Jo you rolled eyes."

_'Damn it '_ Lacey thought. Lacey put her head down. She managed to keep the subjects off of her and Danny. For the past couple of hours Lacey was at peace. She didn't think of Danny and his meaningless lies. Danny. Jo. Lacey shook her head. She felt herself getting upset. When she looked up she seen Phoebe staring right at her with her eyebrows furrowed. At first Lacey thought Phoebe was mad, but why would she be? Phoebe continued to stare at Lacey. The look Phoebe gave Lacey was unsettling . Phoebe wasn't mad at Lacey...she was reading her. Lacey felt invisible and insecure. Lacey tried to suppress her feeling by laughing and smiling. But the moment she thought of Danny her guard was down and Phoebe seen everything. Phoebe seen right through her.

"What did he do?" Phoebe eyes soften. Lacey wasn't ready to tell her. Lacey was humiliated. She cared for Danny. She trusted Danny. Instead he played detective or whatever with Jo. What!? Lacey honestly couldn't believe it. Aside from the lies, Danny ultimately trusted Jo more than he did her. _His girlfriend_. That is what shattered Lacey's heart. The old age question. What did Jo have that Lacey didn't?

"Lacey. I don't want to push you or anything. I just want to let you know I am here." Phoebe said while she squeezed Lacey's hand putting her other hand to her chest.

Lacey slightly smiled and took a deep breath. "I-" Lacey looked over to her window. She heard a car pull up. She quickly jump off her bed and ran downstairs to the front door. She looked out the window to see it was her mother who pulled up. Ms. Porter stepped out her car with her purse in hand. She began walking towards the front door, but suddenly stop. She turned and faced Lacey's car. Lacey gasped and covered her mouth. Her mom stood there for 30 seconds.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. My life is over._

Ms. Porter made her way to the front door again.

_Do you I run or face her?_

Lacey heard her mother keys and bolted upstairs to her room. Quietly closing her bedroom door.  
"What's going-"  
"Shhh" Lacey put her right index to her lips."I'm sorry Phoebe, but we have to cut this short."  
"I understand." Phoebe gathered her things and they both headed downstairs. As the walked down the steps Lacey's mother stood by the front door looking through some mail.

"Hi...Mommy." Ms. Porter looked up raising one eyebrows. She realized Phoebe and quickly softened her face and smiled.

"Hi honey. Phoebe. Long time no see." Ms. Porter gave Phoebe a hug while giving Lacey a stern look. She pulled back from the hug with a smile."How are you honey?"

"Im fine Ms. Porter. Actually I am on my way out." Phoebe said nervously. Ms. Porter presence was intimidating.

"Oh really?" Judy Porter crossed her arms and glanced over to Lacey.

"Yea. I am taking her home so I will be back in about 20" Lacey said pushing Phoebe to the door.  
"Actually Lacey you don't have to." Phoebe said."My aunt lives right down the street."  
"No she doesn't." Lacey eyebrows furrowed.  
"Ms. Porter it was nice see you. Talk later Lace?" With that Phoebe quickly closed the door behind her. Lacey turned to her mother.

"Mommy I-" Judy cut her off.

"Why are you home? It is 2:44. Your school is just now letting the students out?!" Judy said slightly raising her voice.

Lacey was speechless. She knew telling her mom she just didn't want to be bothered would set her off. She didn't want to tell her exactly what happened the night of her date with Danny. She wasn't ready to tell her the ridiculous lies Danny told her. She wasn't ready to tell her Phoebe found her in a bathroom her eyes out. Especially the fact Danny choose to be with Jo. The moment when Danny squeezed Jo's hand flashed in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to sob. Judy rushed to her side.

"Baby what is wrong?" Judy moved the sobbing Lacey to the sofa. She moved a few pieces of hair from Lacey's face. "Tell me?" Judy looked at her child, her baby, whose eyes were red filled with tears.

"I hate him. I hate him so much! I left Archie for him, I dropped my friends for him, I stood by his side, I helped clear his name for Heaven's sakes and for what?! To be lied to. To be treated like crap." Lacey cried in her mother's arms." I trusted him! I gave him my heart. And he left me for Jo!"

"Ohhh baby" Judy shook her head and kissed her teeth. She held Lacey tighter."Oh honey you guys are only 16. Boys will always be boys. Don't you dare lose sight of who you are because of a boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
For the next hour Lacey and her mother talked over Oreos and milk. _This is nice_ Lacey thought. She told her mother all of the events that occurred with Danny including Danny killing his father in self defense. It felt good to know that her mother was on her side. Lacey was relieved. She had no one to talk to. No one to share her burdens. No shoulder to cry on. Judy was upset her daughter was dating a killer self-defense or not, but she couldn't be upset for long.

Judy isn't the best nor the worst parent. She has a great career as the Assistant District Attorney for New York County which required her to work long hours. Not only was she a woman in a male dominant world, she was black. Lacey knows the story of how Judy got to where she is. Not by being submissive to men, not by sleeping with them, but showing them her work ethics and skills. By knocking out whatever case they put on her desk out the the park. She wore high-waisted pencil skit suits and dresses that clung to her athletic body. It wasn't meant to seduce the men, but to remind them that she is a woman with ambitions. Ambitions of being appointed U.S. Attorney for the Southern District of New York by President Barack Obama himself. Lacey admired her mother. Judy was strong, fierce, grounded, and powerful. Her mother was a key figure in Green Grove. She was okay with her mother being a workaholic not having time for her or Clara. It was necessary.

"Why didn't you tell me about the tape?" Judy said sternly while putting the cup of milk on the coffee table. "I would have rose hell up in there!"

"Exactly Mom. I wanted to move on from it. I didn't want to..." Lacey let out a huge sigh and placed her cup of milk on the coffee table and ran her fingers through her hair."It doesn't matter anyway. I'm officially a social outcast. I have no friends." Lacey said while shrugging her shoulder.

"No friends? What about Phoebe?". Lacey shook her head and said "Who knows how long that will last." Judy realized her daughter had lost confidence in her self. Judy thought maybe if she had been around more she could have saved her baby from this horrible pain.

"Lacey you are 16 in the 10th grade. Half of the semester is gone. Winter break is around the corner. This is the time to start thinking about what you want to do in life. Who you want to be. Not worrying about Danny and his shenanigans. I am not going to tell to stay away from, but you should think about his purpose in your life. The truth is you don't need him. You don't need to be apart of this ongoing investigation. Let Danny and Jo play detective. You left Danny because you didn't trust him, but you ended up losing trust in your self." Lacey loved her mini speeches. But she still felt attached to Danny. She still needed closure some how.

"Mom it is easier said than done" Lacey said while repositioning her self to face Judy.

"Says you." Judy smiled and pointed at Lacey which made her smile."Lacey I didn't become ADA by sulking or feeling sorry for myself when I was down. I gave myself a couple of days, a week tops to eat all of the cupcakes I can. This is not the end. Please don't let this break up bring you down. You are strong. You worked hard to become the 'popular girl' in school and around town." Judy air quoted popular girl."I think it is time you reclaim you spot."

Lacey lunged over and hugged her mother as tight as she could. This is why Lacey admired her Mother so much. Judy had so much adversaries during her career, but dealt with it head on. If she cared what people thought of her she wouldn't be where she is today. It dawned on Lacey. She cared about what people thought of her too much. The whole ploy to get her friends back at Johnny Cakes was sickening.

"I love you so much" Lacey planted a huge kiss on Judy right cheek. Lacey pulled back from the hug with a smile. "How can you have so much confidence in me after making a fool of myself?"

Judy pursed her lips "Because you are my daughter. You are not a fool. Believe it or not this is the time to make mistakes, but you must LEARN from it." Judy stood up grab the mugs they were drinking out of and headed to their kitchen.  
"Thanks again for the talk Mommy. I think I am going to go upstairs and catch up on the work I missed." Lacey stood up to make her way up to her room. "Um Lacey?" Lacey turned to her mother."Yes Mom." Lacey respond just before going up the stair. Judy stood in the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest, her head tilted to the left, and smiled."Your grounded"

"Huh?!"

An hour later Lacey and her mother left to pick up Clara from gymnastic practice. The whole ride to and from Clara's school was a trial in session. Lacey pleaded not guilty by reason of emotional distress. Judy responded by saying "You look OK to me". Clara laughed. Lacey shot her a look which made her shut up. Judy wouldn't budge so Lacey gave up pleading. She figured her Mom would be so focus on work she would soon forget the punishment. On there way home, they stopped by Target to do a little grocery shopping. They bought all of the ingredients for tonight's dinner and headed home to start dinner as a family. Lacey chopped the vegetables while Clara set the table. It was a family affair and Lacey enjoyed it. She couldn't remember the last time her family sat and ate together. Dinner was nice. They laughed and shared more stories about each others day. After dinner they cleaned up the kitchen and headed to their rooms. It was a long day for Lacey. She couldn't believe just this morning she was crying her eyes out and now what she seen earlier didn't phase her. It still hurt, but she would think about the conversation she had with her mother to make herself feel better. Lacey entered her room with a smile. She did her nightly routine. Before she went to bed she told both her mother and Clara goodnight. As she laid in bed, turned on her TV and thought...

"Today was a Good Day"

* * *

"Who is this?" Phoebe asked referring to the man singing on the radio in Lacey's car. Phoebe carpooled with Lacey to school. She was happy that her and Lacey reconnected.

"This Ne-yo!" Lacey slightly yelled."Oh my gosh you are missing out." The song "Miss Independent" was playing. She thought it is was the perfect song that described her. Lacey began to singing along.

"No no my ears." Phoebe plugged her ears with her finger. Lacey laughed and softly pushed Phoebe. They reached to school. Lacey parked, gathered her things, and stepped out the car with Phoebe. Phoebe didn't really pay attention to what Lacey had on. Phoebe stared at her. Lacey wore a pastel pink blazer with a plain white top, dark gray skinny jeans , orange flats, with silver accessories. Phoebe notice her hair was more bouncy and wavy."What's up with the spring colors?" Phoebe asked while they walked to a seating area on the of the school.

"Technically it is still fall." Lacey looked Phoebe who was giving her a 'what's the difference look'. "Ok. I woke up feeling good this morning thanks to you and my mother. And I wanted to show how good I feel today." Lacey said smiling.  
"Lace you look wonderful" Phoebe said. She grabbed Lacey hand. They walked hand in hand as they walked towards the seating area. Phoebe spotted where Sarita sat. Phoebe dragged Lacey to the table. Lacey tried to object, but Phoebe was persistent.

They reached the table and sat down. "Sit." Phoebe said as she patted the space next to her with her hand. It was Tyler and Sarita sitting at the table. Sarita glared at Lacey as she sat down. Sarita faced Phoebe and asked with an attitude" What are you doing?". Just before Phoebe can reply Lacey responded.

"Sarita, please. Whatever issues you have with me let it go. We can easily talk about how you pushed me out of the circle for something that did not concern you whatsoever, or we can talk about your definition of a good friend?" Lacey stood her ground. She did not break eye contact with her. Sarita was speechless and Lacey loved it. The tension was so strong Tyler left to meet with his film buddies. Sarita broke eye contact and smiled.

"You are the only one, besides my mother, who can shut me up. I never hated you. _Danny_ is the one I hate. Yeah he didn't kill Regina, but he is still a weirdo with sociopathic tendencies." She said folding her arms across her chest.  
"What?!" Lacey scoffed. "Come her you jerk." Lacey and Sarita stood up and shared a hug. They pulled apart and sat back down."Yes! We are back together." Phoebe said joyful.

Lacey and Sarita began to catch up. She started telling her a few things that happened with Danny, but it was impossible to tell her everything before school started. Sarita stopped talking mid sentence and focused on the person behind Lacey. Lacey turned around to see Archie walking up to them. "Aww hell" Sarita said rolling her eyes.

"Hey ladies." Archie said shyly. The Sarita looked away and began playing on her phone. Phoebe kept her head down. Lacey remembered how ruthless her friends can be. Lacey felt horrible. "Sit." Lacey made space for Archie to sit. Both Sarita and Phoebe looked at her crazy. Lacey smiled at them and back at Archie. "Hey." Lacey can somewhat sympathize with Archie. Archie poisoning Cole was inexcusable, but she couldn't help but think it was her fault. Archie was a good boyfriend. She was the one who made lovey dovey eyes with Danny. And Danny didn't make it easy by showing Archie that he liked her. Most importantly she _left_ Archie for Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a very short Chapter. I have a couple of finals this week so I won't be able to update for the next couple of days. I want to thank everyone again for the support and please let me know if you guys are enjoying the story or not. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
It was quiet. Really quiet. Lacey, Archie, Sarita, and Phoebe sat in complete silence.  
"Um the first bell is about to ring in 10 mins."Lacey turned to Archie and asked"Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"Yes. I would really appreciate that." Archie said delightfully. He said Bye to Sarita and Phoebe and walked over to the side entrance of the school to wait for Lacey."Who are you? What the hell are you doing with Archie?" Sarita said pointing at Archie. She was not discreet with it at all. Lacey looked over to see Archie looking back. She stood up and began to gather her things.

"Sarita, you couldn't tell me that without letting Archie know the topic of this conversation? He's a good guy. Yes He framed Danny, but everyone deserves a second chance."  
"Oh. So _that_ is what this is all about?" Sarita pointed to Archie again."Archie sent a fellow student to the hospital, and you want to give him a second chance because he framed Danny. Seriously? Why do you feel so sorry for him?" Lacey shook her head and walked away. Lacey thought Sarita can be so infuriating. Lacey was shocked that she even said that.

"Guysssss ugh!" Lacey can hear Phoebe yelling at Sarita for being so mean. Sarita's comment truly did a number on Lacey. From afar Archie can see the annoyance plastered on Lacey's face.  
"Hey sorry about that. You know how Sarita can be." Lacey forced a smile onto her face, but Archie can see right through her. "Lacey, I am sorry for everything I have done to you. I-" Lacey cut him off. "Archie stop. We can talk about that later. Let's just get to class." The regret and sadness in Archie's eyes was too much for Lacey. He lost everything because of Danny, just like her. Lacey had the urge to hug him.  
Walking through the halls Lacey asked"Who so you have for first period?" Archie replied." Algebra II with aka . I also have Drama which means I have to participate in Phoebe's play. It's going to be a nightmare."

"Yes it is."Lacey Laughed. Archie has been gone for about two weeks. Instead giving back his old classes, they gave him new ones which made no sense to hi. Turns out Lacey and Archie has 1st and 3rd period together. Archie was seen as a jock. But he was a very smart jock. In class, Mrs. Hardwick gave out an assignment where she allowed her students to be partnered up. Of course Lacey partnered up with Archie. They were so focused on each other they didn't notice everyone staring at them.

"These quadratic equations gives me headaches man." Archie said while he rubbed his temples."Oh hush crybaby."

Lacey felt an instant connection with Archie, but she couldn't understand it. She felt herself getting attachted to Archie. They talked as if Danny was never a factor. Mostly Archie spoke about how he spent the last two weeks working at the stable where Lacey rides her horses. Although it was meant to be a punishment, it was a humbling experience and he enjoyed it.

"Everyday I keep thinking about what I did and sometimes..." Archie looked into Lacey's eyes."...I just feel like there is no coming back." He looked back down at his paper shaking his head. Lacey was filled with guilt. Archie hated Danny because Danny was getting close to Lacey. And he succeed. Lacey couldn't offer comfort. She didn't know what to say. How did Danny become popular and the popular couple become outcasts. Lacey kept thinking how much of a liar and a manipulator Danny was.

"Lacey I need a favor." Lacey nodded her head 'Yes'. "I had a chance to go to another school with a great soccer team, but I had to come back and face what I had done. Lace I need to get back on the soccer team. Do you think you can come with me to soccer practice after school."

"Yes. Of course." Lacey squeezed Archie. He smiled and she smiled back. Although Lacey had a smile, there was great turmoil in heart. It feels like history was repeating itself but in vice versa. Lacey was falling for Archie _again_ while still having feelings for Danny. Lacey couldn't face Danny with Archie by her side. But then again Danny never loved Lacey. Why should he care if he sees Lacey with Archie? He left Lacey for Jo. And plus Lacey and Archie are just friends. Archie has no one to talk to at school. Lacey is doing what a good friend/person would do. At least that is what Lacey keeps telling herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't remember exactly how the events played out so I went back and scanned through some of the episodes and _let me tell you. _I have never disliked a character as much dislike Jo. I hate her more than I hate Roy from Arrow. I would never be friends with someone like Jo irl. And it upsets me that her fans acts as if she angel when she's not! Mini rant over. Back to the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was 7th period and Lacey was anxious. She haven't seen Danny since yesterday morning. She haven't spoke to him since the night she went out with Whitney. What is there to say? They Danny and Jo were both backstabbers in Lacey's mind. _How can Jo honestly date Danny knowing we dated? _Lacey thought. Lacey became annoyed. She couldn't comprehend exactly what happened in the past weeks. There is so much drama when Danny is involved. Only if Lacey can back in time, she would stop her and Danny from getting together. Lacey couldn't stop fidgeting. The butterflies in her stomach made her cringe. She kept glancing over at the wall clock and her watch. Lacey tried to calm herself. _Lacey what is happening with you? You are stronger than this._ Lacey could only think about the possible scenarios when she goes to soccer practice with Archie. The bell rung.

"The bell does not dismiss you, I do" Mr. Seed said sternly. The classroom was a mixture of sighs, grunts, "wth",and "I'm going to miss my bus!". Mr. Seed let them go a minute after the bell. The longest minute in Lacey's life. Lacey had to meet Archie at the student lounge first to head over to the field together, but Lacey had to make a quick stop to the restroom. Girls were going in and out of the bathroom. Lacey stood in front of the mirror and began fixing her hair. She took out her lip balm and applied some. Midway she stop and stared at her self in the mirror. _What am I doing?_ She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. _He is not even worth it._ Lacey exhaled loudly. Lacey couldn't gather her thoughts because there were too many girls coming and out. She made her way to the student lounge and found Archie tapping his fingers and the table and bobbing his head.

"Hey Arch" Lacey smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey. I really appreciate you doing this with me." Archie felt relieved. He was just as anxious as Lacey was.

"No worries. Do you know what you're going to say?" Lacey asked softly. Lacey didn't want to push Archie. She can can see the hurt and shame in his eyes.

Archie took a deep breath and exhaled."I rather not think about it. I don't want it to sound scripted." Archie smiled weakly."Are you ready?". "Ready when you are."

They headed out to the field and stood for a couple of minutes. The team wasn't out yet. Lacey assumed they were changing into uniform. Lacey became more tense as time passed by. _Lace this is not about you. Your only purpose here is to support Archie._ Lacey tried to tell her self, but it wouldn't work. She felt nauseous and sweaty. She felt her heart beat harder and harder through her chest as each minute pass. Lacey couldn't believe Danny had this effect on her. Archie interrupted her thoughts.

"I think they are have a meeting. We need to go to the gym." Lacey shoot a horrified look to Archie, but quickly change her expression. "You don't have to come. I know it would be hard you to see Danny."

"What the hell makes you think that?" Lacey folded her arms.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line."

Lacey felt selfish. Archie needed her support and it went back to her issues with Danny. Lacey refused to go to Johnny Cakes at the risk of seeing those traitors. It was time to let go. Lacey mustered up the biggest smile she could. "Let's go."

They walked to the gym and found the cheerleading squad. They asked where they can find Coach Chandler and was told he is having a meeting in rm. 1107. Lacey was apprehensive. She prepared herself to stand by Archie on an open field. Where she planned on squinting her eyes to shield them from the burning sun, but really it was to avoid eye contact with Danny. _This is childish._ They reached rm. 1107 and can see a few team members through the window. Lacey heart sank.

"You ready?" Archie put his hands on Lacey's back to give a reassuring rub.  
"It is not about me. Let's go." Archie opened the door. There was laughter and mixed conversation. It instantly became quiet. Lacey's heart was thumping. As she walked in, she quickly scanned the room. No Danny. Most of Lacey's nerves went away. No Danny insight. _He's probably with Jo right now._ The thought made her roll her eyes. Now, her focus was on Archie.

"Mr. Yates?" Coach Chandler gestured Archie to come closer. Archie turned around and signaled Lacey to stand by the door. Lacey took a few step back, but not to close so when the door opens it wouldn't hit her. Archie went over to Coach Chandler and whispered in his ear. Coach slightly smiled.

"The floor is yours." Coach Chandler took a seat next to one of the team mates. Archie looked at Lacey. She gave him a reassuring nod and softly smiled.

"Good Afternoon. First I want to-"

"Hey Coach I could find-"

The door swung open. Lacey jumped out of the way. Lacey thought she measured distance between her and the door correctly. She looked up and found Danny at the door. At first Danny was worried he'd hit Lacey and was confused as to why she was there. Danny looked up to Archie standing in the front of the classroom. He glanced back at Lacey. They stared into each others eyes. Lacey seen so much emotion across Danny's face.

"Desai!" Danny snapped out of his daze."Yeah coach?"

"Take a seat. We have a special guest this Afternoon." Coach grin. Danny glanced back at Lacey. Lacey kept her eyes on Archie. Danny made his way to the 4th seat in the 3rd row closet to the door. Lacey felt extremely insecure. She tighten her grip around her books that was to her chest. One of the teammate was so kind and brought Lacey a chair without the desk attachment. Lacey sat down and position herself like the incomparable Meryl Streep in 'The Devils wears Prada'. She loved that movie. She loved Miranda priestly no nonsense attitude.

Archie began to speak. Lacey couldn't help but smile. Archie actually changed. He was more mature now. The team could hear the remorse in his voice. Lacey gazed the room to see if the team was receptive. A few had grins. Some played on their phones which pissed Lacey off. Then she unintentionally locked eyes with Danny. She purposely didn't want to look his way. Her heart began to palpate. Her breathing was deeper. She hated the fact Danny had this affect on her. Danny was slightly slouched down in his seat with both arms stretched across the desk softly tapping his foot. He wore a black shirt and his green groove soccer shorts. Danny paid no mind to what Archie had to say. Danny became anxious and annoyed. Danny wasn't sure exactly what annoyed him. The fact Archie had the nerve to attempt to get back on the soccer team after what he had done or that fact the that Lacey was by his side. Danny wasn't the type to hold a grudge. He actually forgave Archie every since the incident. _Why is she here?_

"I know I would have to earn everyone's trust back." Archie said as he glanced over to Danny. Lacey follow suite. Danny gazed at Archie for a few second then looked down."And I can only hope one day you guys can accept me back on the team. I don't have to play. I can be the water boy. The towel boy. Whatever position I will take it. Please."

The room was in silence. No reaction when Archie finished. The look upon Archie's face was defeat. No one moved a muscle. Lacey wondered why Danny didn't say anything. Instead he kept his head down. She knew Danny could have used his charm to sway everyone to forgive Archie. But he didn't want to. Archie realized his speech fell on deaf ears. As Archie turned to walk out, Cole stood up. Archie was hopeful, but it quickly vanished when Cole picked up his gym bag and swung it over his shoulder. _Cole was not impressed_ Lacey thought. Cole made his way to Archie and stood in front off him. Everyone in the classroom held their breathe.

"Cole..." Archie said defeated. Cole reached out his hand and smiled.

"We all are young men. And sometimes we make stupid mistakes." Archie smiled and shook Cole's hand which led into a hug. The rest of the team, except for Danny, broke out into cheer. They all, except for Danny, went up to Archie to welcome him back. Lacey looked at her watch and remember she was on punished. She stood up and smiled. Archie was so happy to be back where he felt he belonged. Lacey didn't want to interrupt their reunion so she slipped out of the room. Before she can leave, she needed a book for one of her classes which was in her locker. She reached her locker began organizing her things.

"Lacey" Danny startled Lacey causing her to drop her notebook. She exhaled harshly. Lacey didn't say a word. Danny picked up her notebook and handed it to her. She continued to organized her books and paperwork. Danny's hair was down and his eyes was dark. "Lacey we need to talk."

Those words enraged Lacey. "Talk about what Danny?". She finished with her locker and slammed the door shut. Danny can still see the remnants of the slurs that was written on her locker."What else is there that needs to be said that have not been said before?" Lacey was upset. She began to shake.

"Lacey I don't want to argue." Danny said calmly. The halls were empty and quiet.

"Danny what is it yo have to say?"

"How can you stand by Archie knowing what he did to me?" Lacey was appalled. Lacey waited a couple of seconds to if Danny would break out into laughter, but no. He was serious.

"Danny that wasn't about you. Maybe you were a factor, but Cole is the real victim here. Believe it or not Archie was a good boyfriend compared you. He didn't lie-"

"Lacey please. We have talked about that before. I told you about my Dad. I-"

"That was after fact Danny! There probably still more secrets in that noggin of yours. I was here trying to clear _your_ name. Doing _my_ little side investigation all the while you _knew_ your father was dead and you and Jo kept it from me!"

Danny ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. "Lacey-"

"You and Jo schemed to draw out your father and confront him. Where was I?! Hell you trust her more than you trust me! You cared more about her feelings than you did mines! That's why you chose _her_ over me!"

Danny punched the locker so hard it left a slight impression. Lacey was startled. Danny was fuming. His eyes were piercing right through hers. His face was red and she felt the heat radiating off his body. She was slightly frighten because she had never seen this side of Danny before. The sweet and charming Danny was gone. Lacey felt a lump in her throat and tears formed in her eyes. Within seconds Danny's dark demeanor softened.

"Lacey is everything...ok" Archie jogged up behind Danny. Lacey looks down and swiftly walked past him.

"Lacey." Archie calls out to her, but she doesn't respond. As soon as Lacey was clear from the guys she ran to car. She opened her door and tossed her purse into the car. Once she entered her car she began too cry. She was crying because she was vexed. Lacey was wrong. There was a lot of things that went unsaid between them. Lacey began to pound on her steering wheel to let out her frustration. Her phone began to ring and seen it was her mother. She tossed her phone to the floor. Now she was in more trouble with her Mom. Lacey wiped the tears away and drove home in silence.

* * *

Archie and Danny stood there quietly. Archie broke the silence.

"Hey Danny-" Danny put his right hand up to stop Archie from speaking.

"I need you to understand something. What Lacey and I have...is nothing compared to what you think you guys have." Danny stepped closer to Archie. " I don't think you realize that you were just a placeholder. Someone to care and be there for Lacey...until I got back."

Archie clenched his jaws and balled fist. Danny observed his reaction and smiled.

"Welcome back Mr. Yates."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had three final exams last week and two this past Monday. The 6 Chapters were Lacey centric and I am sorry about the slow pacing of this story. I greatly appreciate your reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lacey sat in her car quietly. Not sure what to do next. She wondered why she felt so down. _I'm only 16. I should be enjoying myself._ Lacey closed her eyes and rest her head on the head rest. This was really taking a toll on her. She didn't know how to process her emotions. _How did I do it 5 years ago?_ Lacey thought. A van pulled up behind Lacey. Clara stepped down and said goodbye to her friend. Lacey thought this would be a good scare prank. Lacey waited until Clara was beside the car. She pressed and held the car horn startling Clara making her drop her phone. Lacey thought it was hilarious. Lacey got out of the car.

"What is wrong with you?" Clara gave her the stink eye. Clara picked up her phone to make sure it wasn't cracked.

"Oh Claire Bear Don't be mad at me, you know it was funny." Lacey couldn't stop laughing.  
Clara smiled. "I am so going to get you back." Lacey put her arms around Clara and proceeded to enter the house. They both went straight upstairs to their mother's room. Her door was slightly open.

"Mommy?" Clara knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Yes" Judy respond to the knock and went back to her conversation.

"Jason that is not what I want hear. Go through his high school and middle school records, employment records. I don' t care. I need more before I can move forward with this case." Clara and Lacey slowly walked in. Clara went up to Judy and kissed her on the cheek then left the room. Lacey gave her a kiss, sat on her bed, and waited until Judy was finish with her conversation."Yes... Okay...Oh please. Bye." Judy hung up her phone and looked at Lacey.

"You were suppose to come straight home." Judy said and looked down to the pile of papers on her lap.  
Lacey sighed."I'm sorry. It is just..." Judy furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it Baby?"

Lacey was ashamed. Her mother thought so high of her. Judy told Lacey she was strong, confidence, and smart, but Lacey didn't feel that way. She hated the fact she keep bringing insignificant sob stories to her mother.

"Is this about that boy?" Judy asked."Weren't you blasting music this morning singing how happy you were? What happened today?"

"I was! I feel so conflicted. I am just a hot mess" Lacey laid back on her mother's bed." Long story short I befriended Archie again and -."  
"That boy the poisoned the other boy to framed Daniel." That statement was filled with judgement. Lacey took one of Judy's pillows and covered her eyes leaving her nose and mouth uncovered. First Sarita and Phoebe, then Danny, now her mother.

"Yes. That one. I supported him getting back on the team and Danny didn't like the fact I supported him. And he had the nerve to ask me 'Why I supported Archie after what he did to him'." It was quiet. Lacey removed the pillow from her eyes. Judy raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Lacey was half expecting her to be surprised and side with her. Lacey began leaning on her elbow."Mom am I wrong for befriending Archie again?"

Judy started to get upset. She hated telling Lacey what to do when it came to her life choices. But to her this was necessary. "The real question is why would you want to associate yourself with someone like that? Same with Danny. All they do is cause you stress. You don't trust Danny anymore. Hon I'm sorry but it is impossible to be in a happy relationship if there is no trust. And that Arch boy has no respect for life. He is a sick bastard and you need to leave his ass alone. You hear me Lacey?"

Lacey was embarrassed. Her judgement was flawed. She knew better. She has been on this emotional roller coaster ever since she broke up with Danny and she is ready to get off.

"Lacey these boys would drive you crazy if you let them. When this guy and I broke up. I was so angry I poured bleach on his autographed Dan Marino jersey." Lacey widen her eyes. "Years later he managed to break my heart again by telling he was gay."

Lacey gasp. "Dad?" Judy smiled and stood on the side of her bed. Lacey sat up straight on the bed."Sweetheart first you have to ask yourself why? Once you know why you can find the solution." Judy ran her hand through Lacey's soft hair and kissed her fore head. "I promised Clara I'd go to gymnastic practice with her. Want to come?" Lacey smiled and shook her head no. Lacey wanted to be alone to ask herself why? "Ok I will be back before dinner"

Judy and Clara was off to gymnastic practice. Lacey started did her homework. After two hours she laid in bed listening to music. Lacey didn't shy away from heartbreaking songs. She welcomed them. Although they made her cry, after each song she felt better. Lacey was so into music she didn't realized it was dark outside. She was currently listening to Ne-yo "Better Today". She thought Ne-yo was a lyrical genius.

_I know about down and out_  
_I know about when it gets tough_  
_Losing my fight_  
_Can't see the light_  
_And you just wanna give up_  
_I know about being depressed_  
_By needing someone to love_  
_I also know about standing up_  
_Saying enough is enough_

Lacey smiled. She loved that part. It gave her the strength to stand on her own. She told herself what she is going through now was nothing compared to what she went through 5 years ago. Lacey had to be honest with herself. She befriended Archie because she felt guilty and lonely. It was pathetic. When she first seen Archie in the hallway she was short with him which was an appropriate response. He only spent two weeks picking up horses crap. How was that an humbling experience?

She left Danny because he lied just about everything and kept her in the dark about his father. It wasn't entirely about Jo. If that selfish brat wants his lying butt she can have him. Lacey began singing loudly.

_Oooh I feel like if I try, I could fly away right now._  
_All because I've finally found my smile._

She loves Danny, but so many lies and secrets have been told. Her trust for him is beyond repairable. There was only a few days before the students go winter break. The quicker it gets here the better.

* * *

Danny woke up with a pounding head ache. All last night he had been tossing and turning. Finally fell asleep around 4 am only to be awaken at 6 am. Danny laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling agitated. He doesn't remember the last time he's had a good night sleep. The night of his father death tormented Danny's mind. He thought if he did the right thing and confess he will be free from it all. Danny was wrong. He felt worse than he ever did.

"Danny?" Karen slowly entered Danny's room."Honey it is time to get up." She turned on the light. Danny squeezed his eyes shut.

"Mom...please." Danny sometimes couldn't stand when his mother treated him like a child.

"Danny you have been through so much. Once you get up and eat breakfast you will feel much better." Karen went over to his dresser and began picking out clothes for him. Danny sat up on his bed with feet on the floor.

"Mom!" Karen turned and faced Danny. She was worried as always. She was afraid her only child was losing sight of what's really important in life."I will be downstairs in 30 mins. Ok?" Karen nodded yes with a weak smile and left Danny's room. Danny ran his hand through his hair and fell back onto the bed.

Danny found Karen and Jack in the kitchen eating breakfast on the island. Danny took a seat next to Jack. Karen smiled who was sitting adjacent to Jack. "Good morning Hon. I made eggs and bacon. Would you like some?" Danny shook his head no.

"Cereal would be just fine." Danny poured milk and cereal in a bowl and silently ate.

"So Chief Masterson tells me Charlie is on the run." Karen said while sipping some tea. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"He knew the police were on to him. I guess he decided to escape while he can." Danny said nonchalantly.

"But he moved the body to frame Jack to hurt you. He is dangerous. Doesn't that concern you? What if he comes back?" Karen was visibly worried.

"Mom. Jack's out of jail, the truth about my father out, and we have more than enough money to live comfortably on. Things can only get better." Danny masked his face with a smile. He stood up a walked over to his mother and kissed her on the forehead. Karen was a bit shocked. This is the most affection Danny has ever given her."I'm off to school."

Danny was good at masking his emotions. Inside it felt like his heart was being crushed by a boulder and yet he was able to put a smile on his face and convince Karen everything would be okay. It was a lie. Danny had a looming feeling things was going to get worse with Charlie in the wind. Charlie has unfinished business. He knows Charlie _will_ come back to hurt him physically. Or someone he cares about.

It was 5 mins before the first bell. Danny felt like he was wasting his time in school. He wanted to search for Charlie to get some answers. Hopefully put him away so this chapter can be closed and everyone can move on. Danny knows Charlie is obsessed with him but why? _What did I do to make him hate me so much?_ Danny walked down the halls until the sight of Lacey at her locker stopped him dead in his tracks. How did her get near Lacey's locker. His locker was far from hers. Lacey was fumbling with her books . She started giggling and talking to herself.

Danny was amused and confused. He thought she was so cute. He walked closer admiring her. Yesterday she wore bright colors. Today she wore a black leather jacket over a plain white blouse, black jeans, black combat boots, and gold accessories. Danny loved it. Lacey was a fighter and had no problem getting dirty to find the truth. He needed her.

"They say it's normal to talk to yourself, but when you start answering yourself..." Danny clicked his tongue and smirked blinking 3 times. Lacey gave him butterflies. Even though Lacey paid him no mind, her presence soothed his aching soul."So how are you and Whitney?" Danny leaned his left shoulder on to the locker and readjusted his book bag on his right shoulder. Lacey finished with her locker and closed the door shut facing Danny.

"She lied to me about something so I cut her off." Lacey said calmly. _Whoa_ Danny thought. Danny swallowed and changed the subject. "Um Charlie is on the run. I'm kinda worried he might come back and try to hurt me or you." Lacey folded her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg.

"I don't think Charlie cares for me that much. At first he did. The he got a sudden interest in Jo. A lot of that seems to be going around." _Ouch_.

Danny stood straight and rubbed his chest."Lace I'm sorry about yesterday.-" Lacey glanced over Danny's shoulder.

"I have to get to class." Lacey brushed past Danny. Danny turned around to follow Lacey, but realized why Lacey took off. Jo slightly smiled at Lacey, but Lacey looked straight ahead and walked past Jo. Lacey had no time to be fake with her. Jo furrowed her eyebrows. Her ego was bruised. She reached Danny."Did you see that? I went out of my way to smile at her and she ignored me like I was nobody. How rude." Jo pouted.

Danny rubbed his neck avoiding eye contact with Jo still looking in the direction Lacey went in. He was annoyed. Jo pushed Lacey away from him. Danny was scared. He felt like he couldn't protect Lacey because she was so far away.

The first bell rang. He turned to Jo who was still pouting.

"Hey lighten up. Do you want me to walk you to class?" Jo's pout turned into to big smile. They reached to Jo's first period and stood in an awkward silence as the other students walked around them. Danny needed to get Lacey alone. So he stood there trying figure out exactly how he would do it. He notice Jo looking down playing her with sweater. Danny scratched the top of his head."So meet up at the lounge for lunch?"

"Um yea sure." Danny nodded once and walked away. Jo went into the classroom confused and wanting more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the encouragement guys.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was lunch. Lacey, Phoebe, and Sarita had their lunch in the study lounge. So far Lacey was having a great day. She encountered Danny and she felt she handled it appropriately. She was done with his foolishness and couldn't continue on.

"So Phoebe how's your play going? What is it about anyway?" Lacey asked then take a sip out of her water bottle.

"It's a complete disaster and it premieres in two days. Its about Peer Pressure. You know do the right thing, don't let anyone make you do something you don't want to do, yada yada." Phoebe rolled her eyes and took a bite from her chicken salad.

"Wow. Great topic. You seem so passionate about it." Lacey and Sarita laughed.

"Oh whatever. Considering the cast I was given you will feel the same way too."

"I know Archie has Drama Appreciation."

"Yea. I am not concerned about him. It's Jo and her new boyfriend. They are so depressing." Phoebe stopped and looked at Lacey. Lacey looked down to her plate of food Judy prepared for her the night before."Lace I am so sorry."

Lacey took a bite from her food."For what? I didn't know Jo had someone." Both Sarita and Phoebe was silent. Lacey knew damn well who Phoebe was speaking of. She just couldn't let them see how slowly her heart was breaking. Again. Lacey knew Danny had something for Jo, but she didn't think the a$$hole would make her his girlfriend. She thought Danny would come to his senses. There was a growing resentment for Jo. They weren't the best of friends at the moment, but you don't date your ex-friend ex-boyfriend. Lacey felt herself getting frustrated and she just couldn't go there anymore.

"Ok."Lacey dropped her spoon into her plate."I still love Danny." Phoebe and Sarita was confused. That was the last thing they expected out of her mouth."He kept secrets, he lied, and he didn't fight for me. Instead he settled with Jo. It hurts. _A lot._But right now I can't worry about them. I don't have the time and energy to. Danny has been so miserable and I don't need that in my life." She felt like she had to get it off her chest. It was liberating. This wasn't the time to lie about her feelings for she knew what she wanted and right now it wasn't Danny.

The girls continued there lunch talking and laughing. Cole came over to their table with a friend and sat down next to Phoebe. Cole greeted everyone, but focused on Phoebe. Cole's friend tried to talk to Sarita, but she wasn't having it. Lacey couldn't stop giggling. Cole and his friend Rohan made a couple of jokes and the girls, including Sarita laugh. When Lacey looked up she locked eyes with Danny. Jo was close by him. Her heart jump slightly, but she kept smiling. She broke contact and focused on her group. Rohan made a joke making Lacey let out a loud laughter. She quickly muffled her laughter with her mouth. Everyone turned to see the group snickering. This was the best lunch Lacey had in a long time. Lacey seen a possible friendship in Cole and Rohan. Lacey knew Danny and Cole were _cool._ That doesn't mean Cole couldn't be her friend.

* * *

"Hey there's a table." Jo dragged Danny to the table. Danny eyes was so focused on Lacey's table he bump into another student.

"Hey man Im sorry." Danny and Jo sat. She took out a sandwich she brought from home. Danny glanced over to where Lacey was sitting. There she was laughing being carefree. Without him. Danny was jealous. Cole was a great friend, but he hated him for being around Lacey. Danny watched as they laughed. Jo watched Danny watching them.

"Am I boring you Danny?" Danny snapped his head back to Jo."Huh?"

Jo scoffed and packed up her lunch."Jo what happened?"

"Really you can't see it?"

Danny looked around confused."see what?"

"You know just forget it!" Jo said out loud causing all eyes to be on them. She stood up and storm out of the lounge. Danny looked over to Lacey's table. Should he go after Jo? Or should he go to Lacey's table and sit down. _Cole's there and he's my friend. I should be able to sit with them. Go Danny. Do it! _But Danny was paralyzed. He needed a sign from Lacey that it was ok for him to come over. A wave or a smile. Anything from Lacey. He wanted to be wanted. Lacey can see the sadness in his eyes. Lacey's heart screamed for her to call over Danny. She can't remember the last time her and Danny laughed together. And this would be a great opportunity to get everyone on the same page and be friends again. But in her mind she knew it was wishful thinking. Danny was too conflicted and despondent. She tried to get him to talk so they can go through his troubles together. Instead he pushed her away. _His loss_. Lacey looked away from Danny and continued eating her food.

Danny nodded his head. He grabbed his book bag and walked out in the opposite direction Jo went. At the table all eyes were on Lacey who was focused on her food.

Danny walked out to a secluded area at the back of the school. Danny was in so much pain. He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't expand his lungs wide enough. He couldn't breathe. He began to hyperventilate. Danny grabbed his chest._What is happening? _Tears formed in Danny's eyes. Danny put his back to the wall still gasping for air. He felt rejected and hopeless. First Lacey left him, then Jo, he killed his father who killed Lacey's best friend Regina to frame him, Charlie is missing who he fears is coming back with a vengeance, and he caused the woman he loves so much pain that she wants nothing to do with him. Soon after Danny's vision was blurred. He felt his body slide down the smooth wall. He heard a faint voice calling his name.

_Danny. Yo Danny are you ok?_

* * *

Lacey arrived to an empty home. The day went by fast. She felt like she was back to normal and her emotions was in check. Lacey hoped one day her ad Danny can be best friends again, but it would take some time. She tossed her bag on the sofa and went straight to the kitchen pantry. She toasted 2 pop tarts and took a bottle of water from the fridge. She went back to the sofa with her snack and watched tv. 30 mins later her mother walked in franticly. Lacey stomach drop her mother looked extremely upset.

"Mom is everything ok?" Her mother ignored her. She walked past Lacey dialing a number in her phone. Lacey turned of the TV. Lacey felt sick. A child immediately thinks the worst when their parents are distraught. A few seconds later Clara walked in. Lacey jumped up from the sofa.

"What is wrong with Mom?" Clara looked distraught herself. _Oh no. It is bad. _

"Um Grandpa is very sick. I think she said he has cancer." Lacey gasped. Tragedy like this never happens in Lacey's family. She was so worried about her mother. She was Daddy's little girl. Judy was the youngest of three children. Judy and her father, Julien, had a bond Lacey wish she had with her father. Julien lives with Lacey's grandmother, Laciann, who Lacey was named after. They retired in Vancouver, BC, CA. Lacey followed her Mom to the kitchen who was on the phone.

"Dom please call me back when you get this. We need to make arrangements as soon as possible." Judy angrily tossed the phone on to the counter and leaned against the island. _Did he die?_

"Mom?" Judy turned to Lacey. Her eyes were puffy and red. Seeing her mother like this made her cry.

"Oh im sorry don't cry." Judy pulled Lacey into hug."Grandma called today and told me grandpa was in the hospital. You don't have to cry because he is okay. I spoke to him and he can't wait to see you." Lacey looked up at her mom confused."We are going to spend Christmas with Grandma and Grandpa." Lacey smiled at her Mom and hugged her tight. There was nothing Lacey could say to cheer up her mother. She felt useless. Judy pulled away from the hug with tears rolling down her face.

"Ok I have to get back to the office to get some work done before we leave tomorrow." Judy patted her face with a napkin.

"Whoa Mom I still have two day left for school. And Phoebe's play is on the last day of school." Judy furrowed her eyebrows. Lacey felt horrible and selfish."I'm so sorry. I'm being very selfish."

"No no." Judy picked up her phone from the counter and placed it in her purse."I wasn't thinking. So much needs to be done before we leave anyways." Judy grabbed her keys and kissed Lacey on the forehead." I will buy dinner on the way home.k?"

"It's okay. I can buy dinner for Clara." Judy smiled and left. Lacey didn't know exactly how to feel. She was close to her grandparents, but not that close. She was hurt because her mother was hurting. Lacey grabbed her purse and went to Clara's room. They completed their homework before going to Johnny Cakes. Lacey changed her boots to flats and headed out to Johnny Cakes. When they arrived Lacey was happy to Sarita and her little brother having dinner.

"Can we join?" Lacey surprised Sarita. She almost choked on a fry.

"Hey Clara. Long time." Sarita stood up to hug Clara.

"I get no hug?" Lacey opened her arms to Sarita.

"Oh shush. Ian come sit by me. How are you Clara?" Ian was shy and didn't make eye contact with the Porter sisters when he moved to Sarita side of the booth.

"I'm fine. Lacey and I decided to have dinner together here." Lacey and Clara took a seat in the kept staring at Ian who was focused on the menu.

"Ian where are your manners?" Sarita asked nudging his arm.

"Hey Lacey." Ian slightly waved at Lacey completely ignoring Clara. Sarita rolled her eyes.

"Clara this is my weird little brother Ian." Sarita said running her hand in his hair. He pushed her hand away.

"I know." Clara smiled weakly at Ian then looked away. Lacey and Sarita looked at each other with the same thought going through their mind. It was so obvious Clara had a crush on Ian from school. Lacey thought it was so cute. Lacey and Clara ordered 2 bacon cheese burgers with seasoned fries. While they wait for their food, the waiter brought over a pitcher of Sprite. Sarita glanced behind Lacey. Her attitude went sour.

"Ugh Here comes the girl with more sweaters than Macys." Lacey looked over her shoulder and seen Jo with her mom at the counter by the entrance.

"Why does she look so sad?" Lacey questioned.

Sarita shrugged her shoulder and mumbled 'I don't know'."Maybe she depressed about Danny going to the hospital." Lacey jerked her head to Sarita.

"WHAT?!" Lacey yelled cause everyone to look at her. She lowered her voice."Why didn't you tell me?"

Sarita put her hands up in defense."I assumed you knew. Everyone was talking about it. After school I seen you gunning for your car so I thought you were going straight for the hospital to see him."

Lacey scoffed."No I'm on punishment. I had to reached home before my Mom did. Oh my-" Lacey stopped and looked over to Jo who quickly turned her head away from Lacey. Lacey angrily walked over to Jo. She smiled at Tess.

"Hello Mrs. Masterson." Her smile went away when she focused on Jo."Where's Danny.?"

"He..He's at Green Grove Memorial hospital." Jo said awkwardly.

"Why? What happen?" Lacey was scared. She couldn't handle anymore bad news.

"I don't. Cole found him passed out during lunch."

"He's ok. We just came from seeing him." Tess added. Jo looked up at her mom.

Lacey couldn't believe it. If she hadn't said anything, Jo would have never told her about Danny. She was infuriated.

"Jo why didn't you tell me about Danny?"

Jo slightly raised her voice."Because...you guys weren't talking so I didn't think you cared."

Lacey wanted to slap the sh!t out of Jo. How can this girl be so selfish and immature. Jo seen pure anger in Lacey's eyes. She took a step back. Lacey wanted to off on Jo, but didn't because of Jo's mom.

" up." Lacey turned away and walked to the booth. "Clara get ready we are leaving."

"Lace what about our food?" Lacey stopped. She went to the counter taking her wallet with her. She asked if they can make the order to go and if she can add on more thing. Danny's favorite pie. The pie was ready, but the food was going to take a couple of minutes. Lacey tried to give the pie to Clara.

"Here. Take this to the car."

"No." Clara pushed the pie away from her."I don't trust you." Clara looked over to Jo. Lacey couldn't help but smirk.

"You think Ima hit her or something?"

"I would." Clara said giving the Jo stink eye. Clara didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was going to stand by her sister no matter what. Lacey chuckled. Lacey paid in cash and thanked them. They said their goodbyes to Sarita and Ian. As they got close to Jo, Lacey softly smiled at Tess completely ignoring Jo. Even though she couldn't stand Jo, she still respected her Mom as an adult. They got in the car and made their way to Green Grove Memorial.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lacey knocked on the door. A deep hoarse voice answered "Yes.". Lacey slowly walked in with Clara close behind. Lacey had never seen a luxurious hospital room. It had wood flooring and a cherry wood wardrobe that was connected to cherry wood counters on the right side of the room. Danny was on the left side of the room laying down with the head of the bed slightly raised. He was the only patient in the room. He was looking out the window which showed Green Grove city lights. Lacey smiled as she walked closer to his bed.

"Danny?" Danny turned his head to Lacey. A grin slowly appeared on his face.

"Hey." Danny's voice was groggy. Danny noticed Clara."Hey Clara." Clara nodded with a smile. She didn't know Danny well.

"Danny are you ok?" Lacey took a seat on the recliner pulling the chair closer to the left side of Danny's bed placing the pie she bought him at his feet.

Danny raised the head of the bed higher to he can sit up."Lace I'm fine. I never thought you would have came." Danny smiled. Clara awkwardly watched as they smile at each other.

"Um Lace I'm going to watch TV in the waiting room." Lacey glanced over to Clara with a sweet smile. Clara can she was really happy to see Danny which made her happy.

"Ok. I will come check on you in a few." Clara waved at Danny and told him it was good to know he was okay. Danny said thank you in return. After she left, Lacey focused back on Danny. He was given normal saline intravenously in his right arm. _Maybe he passed out because he was dehydrated. _He was wearing the generic light blue hospital gown. Lacey snickered when she imagined Danny's butt hanging in the gown. Danny looked at her amused.

"What's so funny?" Lacey shook her head no and looked down to her hands. Although Danny was thrilled to see Lacey, he was extremely nervous. He had a lot to say, but he didn't know where to start and he didn't want to upset Lacey by saying the wrong things.

"Have you spoken to the doctor? Do they know why you fainted?"

"Um they said I had an anxiety attack and-"

"What? Do you know what caused it?" Danny looked at Lacey with doleful eyes. He immediately looks away from Lacey when he came back to reality. Danny forgot all of his troubles when Lacey came to his side with concern for him. Lacey was his solace. Lacey grabbed Danny's left hand and put it between hers. She rubbed the top of his hand."Danny please. Something is going on with you. Let me help you." Lacey pleaded.

Danny wasn't sure what to say first. That he was miserable because he lost Lacey or the whole truth about him killing his father and Aunt Tara. Danny was broken and hopeless. He wants to be with Lacey, but he knows he will only cause her misery and turmoil. He can never be the person Lacey wants him to be which pains him the most. Danny contemplated if he should tell Lacey his troubles or not.

''Lacey it hurts me that we are not together. It hurts me even more that we are not friends."

"Well I don't think your girlfriend would be okay if we were friends."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows."What girlfriend?"

Lacey's heart jumped a little. She bit her lip to prevent her from grinning.

"Well it going around you and Jo are together." Lacey said innocently.

"Jo?!" Danny shook his head no."No. She's not. I don't even see her that way. She is like my sister."

Lacey was glad to hear Danny say that, but she still had her suspicions. If he seen her like a sister, why did they keep secrets from her?

"I am sorry for hurting you. The lies, the secrets. I was wrong. I keep thinking 'What if I'd been honest with you? If I told you everything when it happened?'. We would still be together." Danny chuckled as a tear dropped from his eye. Danny's heart ached as he spoke."I am so broken. I am beyond repair. I am lost, confused, and I have been so unhappy especially when we were together and I was so unfair to you. I was a horrible boyfriend."

Lacey squeezed Danny's hand. Lacey can see the pain in Danny's eyes. Lacey didn't know what to feel. She bit her lip hard to prevent the tears that was about to pour from her eyes.

"I don't..deserve you in my life Lace." More tears fell from Danny's face. He bit both of his lips and shook his head from left to right.

"Danny." Lacey surprised herself when she kissed Danny's knuckles. A Danny stared at Lacey who stared back at him. Danny lost all control of his body and went right for Lacey's lips. Danny thought Lacey was going to slap him. Instead she slightly opened her mouth giving Danny the green light. Soon it was deep and passionate. Lacey, with their lips still locked, cupped Danny's wet face with her hands, stood up and leaned over the bed. Danny felt restricted by the IV on his right arms, but still placed his hands on Lacey waist and pulled her closer to him. The thought they were in a hospital with the door unlock did not cross their minds.

A nurse knocked on the door and walked in on Danny and Lacey.

The nurse gasped."Oh my gosh." Lacey jumped off out Danny and wiped her lips with her thumb. Danny covered his growing friend with the thick blankets on his bed."I am so sorry. I just came to check on you, but I can see you are well taken care off." The nurse smirked and walked out.

Lacey plopped herself down in the recliner. She grabbed one of the many pillows on Danny's bed and put it to her face and let out a muffled scream. She was elated, but still conflicted about how she would go about her friendship with Danny. Danny couldn't help but laugh. He reached over and grabbed the pillow from Lacey's face. Lacey quickly covered her face with her hands with embarrassment and giggled. Danny laid back on his bed and took pleasure in Lacey's laughter.

For the next hour Danny and Lacey talked and laughed. Lacey completely forgot about Clara.

"It is getting late. I have to take Clara home."

"Nooooo." Danny pleaded."Please don't go Lacey." Danny grabbed Lacey's hand and kissed it. Lacey stood up and Danny pulled Lacey on top of him.

"Dannnny!" Lacey slapped Danny on his shoulder.

"Oww." Lacey stood up straight."Thanks for coming Lace."

"Well I needed to make sure you were okay. Are you ok?"

"I'm just really weak and tired. I ate and took a nap, but I still feel tired."

Lacey folded her arms across."But did you see a doctor?"

"Yea, but that was a couple of hours ago. Supposedly they are still running test."

"Well I will check on you tomorrow. Ok?"

Danny yawned and smiled."Ok."

* * *

Lacey couldn't process what happened with Danny. Parts of her wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. Lacey was on a high when she was with Danny and she couldn't shake it away. Lacey laid in her bed in a fetal position. Butterflies invaded her stomach hours after seeing Danny. Even after the lies and secrets she wanted to give Danny a second chance. To be friends first of course. Judy walked in to Lacey's room and told her they would be leaving tomorrow morning to Toronto to visit her Aunt and would be staying the night. Lacey wanted to go school, but she didn't want to upset her mother. Lacey packed up a few items in her Victoria Secrets tote.

The next morning Lacey woke up extra early to see Danny in the hospital before she leaves. Lacey found her mother downstairs brewing some coffee. She didn't feel like having the conversation about Danny, so she lied and said she was going to Phoebe's to drop off homework.

Lacey was giddy through out the car ride. She couldn't wait to see the look on Danny's face. She reached the hospital and went through security. They gave her a sticker which she placed just above her heart. Gift shop was next to the elevators so she bought Danny 2 "Get Well" balloons.

Danny was on the 6th floor in room 601. Lacey didn't knock and went straight into the room. She let go of the balloon when she saw Jo in Danny's bed. Jo's head was Danny's chest and they both were under covers. Lacey felt like she was hit by a truck. Danny played her like a fool. Lacey walked out leaving the heavy door open.

In the elevator she was numb. She was screwed over by Danny and Jo again. Her eyes stung as tears formed.

"No Dammit. I shall not shed another tear for that manipulative asshole." The elevator stopped on the second floor. The doors opened a two gentlemen in scrubs walked in and smiled at Lacey. They said good morning and stood in the elevator in silence until it reached the 1st floor. Lacey bolted to her car when the doors. Lacey drove home think how Danny almost pulled her back to games.

At home Lacey found her Mother in her bathroom packing toiletries.

"Hey Mom. Do you think I can go straight to Vancouver tomorrow?"

"Why? What about school?" Judy asked zipping up her luggage.

Lacey shrugged her shoulders."To get a head start on my vacation." Judy pursed her lips and put her hand on her hip. Judy smiled.

"Ok. But you would have to go alone. Clara said she has been present on the last day of school." Lacey kissed her Mom on the cheek. Her smile immediately disappeared when she walked out of the room. Lacey wanted to get away. She really didn't want to go to school and bump into one of those backstabbers.

Lacey had a window seat on the plane . She text Sarita and Phoebe there was a family emergency and her family had to fly out to Canada. Just when the flight attendant closed the cabin doors Lacey receives a call from Danny. She ignored the call and shut off her phone.

* * *

Danny woke up extremely tired. He couldn't understand how can he be tired after 7 hours of sleep. He yawned 4 times and couldn't stop. Danny had his eyes closed the whole time. He smiled remembering Lacey sneaking into his bed. Someone whispered his name and told him to scoot over. He was so weak and tired he assumed it was Lacey and did what she asked. Little did he know.

Sunlight began to shine in the room. Danny opened his eyes and seen blonde hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

"Jo?" Jo moaned and smiled up at Danny. Danny was mortified. He quickly jumped out of the bed."Why are you in my bed?!

Jo sat up."I didn't want you to be alone while you were in this place. You know a normal person would have just thanked me." Jo pouted and folded her arms across her.

"Do your parents know you are here?" Danny asked angrily. Jo shook her head no.

Danny ran his hand through his hair. Danny was bemused. He couldn't comprehend exactly what was going on. Suddenly Karen walked in the room with a bag of Johnny Cakes.

"Oh my."

**_3 Months Later_**


End file.
